Mabel, My Alpha Twin
by TMNTGFKittySidekick01
Summary: Dipper is having a bad day for various reasons. Mabel decides to step in and help her brother snap out of this sad and angry mood.
1. Chapter 1: The Worst Day Ever

**Hey, it's TMNTGFKittySidekick01(that probably would've been more interesting if the name was shorter)! So, I wanted to post this last weekend, but I ended up having to work on a science project (which I feel I deserve at least an A- on after spending almost three days on it!)! Anyways, I finished, it's spring break now, and now, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

Dipper's POV

I was not having a good day, that was for sure. This morning when I woke up, I couldn't find Journal 3 and panicked. While I was searching, I found out Mabel had spent the entire night in the attic making a new sweater entirely out of Christmas lights only. I tried telling her that she could have been electrocuted or, even if she did manage to pull it off, she only would've been able to wear it near a socket. Instead of listening to me, however, she just kept rudely meowing in my face.

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow!" Mabel rudely yelled as she pretended not to listen.

"Alright if you meow one more time-" I started, but she just interupted me.

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow!" She yelled again.

Finally, she just got tired and roughly shoved me out the door and said that they were her sweaters and her's only. I tried to not let it bother me, but I just hate it when Mabel's mad at me. I don't mean to lecture her, I just want to keep her safe and happy, yet, somehow, I always end up doing the opposite, at least, with the happy part.

I decided to just keep looking for the journal. I searched the living room, the kitchen, and in the woods. I searched where I had guessed the Hide Behind was when I was speculating whether or not it was real, where the all-knowing mailbox once was before it disappeared into thin air (literally), and where I found out Mabel was dating a bunch of gnomes willing to do anything for a queen instead of a zombie like I had thought, but I couldn't find it now matter where I looked. I was so panicked until I felt something against my rib. I felt in my vest and realized the journal was in it's rightful spot in my inside vest pocket all along! I had just wasted the entire morning for nothing! Humph!

I decided it was time for lunch, so I went back to the shack and into the kitchen only to find that Grunkle Stan forgot to go get food (again), so now I'm stuck starving until dinner. Oh, I'm so hungry my stomach actually hurts.

Finally, to top it all off, just as I was starting to relax for the first time today, Stan made me clean the bathroom. Again! I just did it last week, and tried to tell him that, but he didn't listen.

"Kid, you don't get anywhere in life by pretending that you can just avoid work." Stan argued with me.

"But Grunkle Stan-" I tried arguing back, but, for the second time today, I was interupted.

"No buts except yours on the bathroom floor cleaning! I have to go do some tours, and I want that bathroom spotless when I get back!" He yelled and stomped away into the gift shop, slamming the door as he left. I growled in frustration before stomping off to the bathroom to scrub anything that needs cleaning again.

Mabel's POV

After I slammed the door on Dipper, I immediately felt bad. He was just trying to look after me, and yet, I always reject his suggestions for my safety because I just want something else so badly. I open the door to try to apologize, but I find he's already gone.

I decide to just clean up the Christmas lights and wait until he comes back up here later. With the decision made, I try to pull all the lights back in a pile without tangling them, but I on tripped one of the lights and I find myself twisting and turning on the floor until I find I'm simply bound up in the lights. I try to wiggle out of the middle of the big tangled mess, but at first, I find it's no use.

"Save me Mr. Rhino, save me!" I yell for help, but when I look up on my bed where he's perched, I see he's just ignoring me.

and, after about two hours, I finally have all the lights untangled and wound up like a lasso. I exit my attic bedroom and am just about to put the lights back in the closet I found them when I think I hear something downstairs.

"Kid, you don't get anywhere in life by pretending that you can just avoid work." I heard Grunkle Stan say.

"But Grunkle Stan-" I heard Dipper try to complain, but Grunkle Stan cut him off again.

"No buts except yours on the bathroom floor cleaning! I have to go do some tours, and I want that bathroom spotless when I get back!" I heard Grunkle Stan yell and stomp away followed by the slamming of a door.

This only makes me feel worse about shutting Dipper out earlier. While I was being bound up in lights, I kind of forgot about doing that until now. I hate when Dipper's upset and I know I have to make this right. I go back to the closet and put the lights in and go back upstairs to the attic.

I pace the floor in the attic trying to find a solution to my problem when I spot Waddles on my bed. I decide I need to talk my problems out with a pig. I jump onto the bed and set Waddles on my raised knees. I then used my fingers to make it seem like he's talking like when I was trying to find out how to get Stan to be more truthful before falling in the bottomless pit.

"Waddles, what do you think I should do about Dipper?" I ask.

"He's having a bad day oink oink", he says back to me.

"I know, but how should I help him?" I ask.

"Maybe you should surprise him with a splash attack oink oink." he says back.

"Say oink oink one more time", I tell him.

"Oink oink", he says back.

"Waddles your a genius!" I compliment. I feel a mischief smile spread across my face as I start forming a plan in my head.


	2. Chapter 2: The Best Day Ever!

**Chapter 2! Hey, it's me! I told you I'd have a second chapter to this, so here it is! Thank you to everyone that favorited, followed, and reviewed this story because you have no idea how happy I was to check the next day and see it was such a success, so thank you for that! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Dipper's POV

I walk out of the bathroom feeling worse than before. I can't believe Grunkle Stan actually made me do that. Again! If I just did it a week ago, then you'd think that it's good for a few months, but it looks like it's a different story for Stan. I'm so tired I could just crawl in bed and go to sleep, even though it's only 3 o'clock. Yet again, I guess a short nap wouldn't hurt anything, right? Just a few minutes I decide.

I walk into the living room and climb into the chair. I position myself so I'm lying sideways facing the front door and rest my head on the arm of the chair. I make sure I'm comfortable and finally close my eyes and I'm out like a light in seconds.

Mabel's POV

I finally have a plan in my head and decide it's time to set the trap before I get my bro. I grab something off the nightstand and put it in my pocket before I open the door to the attic bedroom, check both ways, and bolt down the stairs. When I get to the bottom I look into the living room and see my brother napping in the chair. That just makes things so much easier. I race past the living room and into the kitchen. I turn on the sink and reach inside my sweater pocket and pull out 3 packs of 25 balloons. I rip open one pack and start to fill them all up.

It takes me about an hour before I finally get all the balloons filled. I went outside about half an hour ago to get some buckets to hold them all, and turns out I ended up needing 5 buckets! Now I look at them all and I'm trying to think of how I'm going to get them all outside because I really don't want to make a second trip and raise my risk waking Dipper up.

I finally walk out of the kitchen and peek into the living room and make sure Dipper's still asleep. Sure enough, he is and I take advantage of the chance I have to get past him and outside. I open the door and run back to the kitchen. I slip two bucket handles on each of my arms and I use my hands to carry the last one. It hurts to have so much weight on my arms at once, but I manage to get outside without too much trouble. I quickly, but quietly, close the door as soon as I set the buckets down on the grass.

I then start searching for hiding places and escape routes. Normally, these are things Dipper does, but if, for once, I have to do it to make my brother happy, than this is what I'll do.

I begin hiding balloons behind trees and up in branches. Once all of them are hidden, I run back inside ready for my brother to get his little surprise. Dipper Pines, prepare for the worst splash attack of your life, I think as I open the door and run inside.

Dipper's POV

I'm sleeping the most peaceful slumber I've slept in days, but suddenly, I feel a huge weight drop itself on top of me, causing me to jerk awake. At first, I'm blind by the sudden change of light, and when my vision comes back into focus, I see what disturbed my quiet slumber. Mabel is sitting on top of me. I should of guessed. No offense to Mabel, but she can sometimes be the loudest, most peace disturbing girl of all time.

"Hey bro bro, how was your nap?", Mabel innocently asks.

"It was just fine until you jumped on me and nearly giving me a heart attack!" I yelled.

"Sorry", she apologized as she climbed off of me onto the floor. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me off the chair and on the floor with a slight thump. I wince in pain and rub my right side that I landed on. I glare at Mabel, but she pretends not to see.

"Listen bro bro, I know you're having a bad day, so I want to help", she said staring down at me.

"So you drag me onto the floor against my will?" I ask angrily.

"Well no, but I have a special surprise for you outside to help instead", she explains.

"I'm not in the mood", I say plainly, finally standing up.

"I thought you'd say that", she said and reached into her sweater pocket, which is never a good thing, considering whatever she pulls is always the last thing you expect. I try to keep an open mind every time she does this, but she somehow always surprises me.

When her hand leaves the pocket, the item she got is hidden in her balled fist. Then the next thing I know, I can't see anything but red. At first I panic, but then I start to see a pattern in the red and realize it's just a bandana.

"Mabel, what's this about?" I ask annoyed.

"You'll find out soon enough Dippin' Sauce", she assures me, grabs my hands, and starts leading me somewhere. When we're walking out of the living room, I trip on the steps and land flat on my face.

"Sorry! I meant to tell you where the steps were!" She quickly apologizes and pulls me back to my feet. I sway a little on my feet since I can't see where anything, but Mabel grabs my hands and continues to lead me somewhere.

I feel the light summer breeze and can tell we're outside now. She remembers this time to tell me when the steps are and she slowly guides me off the porch and onto the grass. She leads me a little further before she stops me and turns me around so I'm probably facing the house.

"Okay bro, just wait until I say you can take off the blind fold", she says and then I just hear her walking in the grass for a few steps, then some scratching noises.

"Okay, take it off!" She yells. I reach behind my head and take off the bandana and look around. We're outside alright, though Mabel is nowhere in sight. I look around for a few seconds before I feel something hit the top of my hat and soak me head to toe almost making me scream. I reach up on my head and grab a red piece of rubber with looks like it was a balloon. I look up and to see a tree next to me and Mabel sitting on the branch just above with water balloons at hand and an evil smirk on her face. I suddenly realize what's going on and my eyes widen with horror.

I am under a splash attack.

Splash attack is something we invented when we were 9. It was my idea and did things the way Mabel is doing them now, which only scares me further. Either this is what she meant when she said she was going to cheer me up or she's just getting revenge on me for when I did it to her.

_Flashback:_

_A 9 year old Mabel is sitting on the coach, obviously still sulking. Just 2 days ago, her friend, Bella, had moved to Wisconsin and they were both really sad about it. Mabel has been upset ever since. I wished I could do something to make her feel better, but I just didn't know what to do._

_It was the very beginning of June, so that probably just saddened her further since she now had the whole summer with nobody to hang out with. I thought long and hard about what to do, when I finally got an idea. Just a few days prior, Mabel had gotten the two of us a few packs of balloons. I decided to fill them with water and distract her from Bella._

_I set everything up pretty much the same way Mabel had. Hiding the balloons on branches, behind trees, anywhere I could find. I finally went inside to get Mabel. I found her in the living room looking at a picture of her and Bella and that just made me more determined to make her feel better._

_" Hey Mabel, I know you've been feeling sad about Bella leaving, but I have something outside that might help", I said from behind her, making her jump. I quickly wiped tears from her eyes and put on a smile for me, but I can tell it's fake._

_"I guess Dipper", she agreed. She almost __never__ called me by my first name, so I can tell this is serious. I lead her outside, blind folded, of course, put her under a tree branch, climb the tree, and tell her to take off the blind fold. She takes it off and looks around, obviously trying to find me. I have to resist the urge to laugh and drop a red balloon on her head, and to this, she actually did scream. She looked up to see me up there wearing the same smirk she is. She screams again and takes off running. I jump off the branch and we chase each other around the house for hours getting each other so soaked that Mom and Dad made us sit outside and dry off in the sun before we could come in. We sit next to each other on the porch waiting to get dry by wringing out our clothes and Mabel finally speaks up after a few minutes._

_"Thanks a bunch bro, for trying to cheer me because it sure did work", She says and smiles at me through her dripping wet hair._

_"Mabel, I'm sorry Bella left. I just wanted to make you feel better about the fact that you'll be spending the whole summer without your best friend", I say looking away._

_"What do you mean? My best friend is sitting right here next to me and we still have plenty of summer to fill", She says and holds out her arms. "Awkward sibling hug?" She asks._

_"Awkward sibling hug", I agree ,smiling, and hug her while she hugs back._

_"Pat, pat", we say together, patting each other on the back, but smiling, none the less, as we share a rare sibling moment._

I can't believe Mabel even remembered that. That was the first and only time we ever did it, so this is a total shock for me.

"Well, well, well, didn't think you'd ever be in my place no did you Dippin' Sauce?" She says, evilly, as she starts to climb down the tree.

"I didn't think I would be because I didn't think you even remembered this", I say, slowing backing away.

"Of course I remember. I've been waiting for years to get revenge for getting my hair wet and making me scream louder than when we were attacked by gnomes", She said and advanced on me further.

"Please, have mercy", I ask holding my hands up, hoping she'll grant my request.

"You ask for mercy and yet you gave none all those years ago. It's time you pay the price of giving your sister a near stroke", she said and through another balloon in my face as I took off running.

We spent hours running around the shack after that getting more soaked than when we did all those years ago. Stan came back around 7 o'clock that night to find us trying to wring our clothes out on the porch and laughing like crazy. He just shook his head and told us to not come in until we're at the point where we won't be getting the floor wet.

"Okay Grunkle Stan", Mabel groaned, taking off her sweater revealing the shirt she always wore under it as she tried to get all the water out of the yarn.

After Grunkle Stan went inside, I turned to Mabel. "Hey Mabel, thanks for helping me feel better", I say.

"Anything to help my best friend bro", She says with a warm smile.

"I wonder who that is", I tease, looking away with a matching smile.

"Oh you big dork! Awkward sibling hug?" She asks, opening her arms.

"Awkward sibling hug", I agree and pull her into my arms.

"Pat, pat", we say together, but still smile as the last of my bad mood drifts away.

**So how did I do? Like it? Dislike it? Review for me! Until next time, ****adiós!**


End file.
